True Love Never Dies
by OtakuCookie123
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, so she decides to join the Volturi. However, no one would've expected that she would find love. (Tell me if you want me to continue c:)
1. Chapter 1

-Bella's POV-

I got out of my truck to see Edward standing there, frozen. "Are you ok?" I asked him, cautiously. "We need to talk! follow me." I followed him, what was going on? I looked into his pained, sad eyes. "Bella, we're leaving." "Ok, could I tell Charlie...Wait? When you say we..." "I mean me and my family." All of a sudden, I could feel my heart shudder. How could he just leave me? What was going on? Then as I looked up, I was alone. In the forest... "EDWARD?!" I screamed, running through the forest, yes I tripped up A few times. I felt so...alone. I fell down, cold, and sobbed myself to sleep. When I woke up, I was in the arms of someone, it was a Vampire, because I could feel their freezing cold skin. I wanted it to be him...but of course it wouldn't be. We were getting on a private plane, named 'Volterra Airlines' I guess that's where I'm going. I didn't look up at him. That's when a girl came onto the plane. She looked beautiful! Blonde hair, put up into a bun with red eyes that had a hint of black in them. "We will be landing soon." Her voice sounded like wind chimes. All of a sudden...I felt as if I should be scared. "Jane, do not scare, Isabella." Isabella? How did he know my name? I suspected it was a boy. "Bella." I corrected him. Quietly, no more than a whisper "We will be arriving in 5 minutes! I hope you enjoyed the flight" I heard the voice say, through the speakers. At that point I looked up at my carrier. Wow. He was beautiful! An angel. Simply, better looking than Edward. "Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. I didn't realize that I was drifting off. Then everything was darkness.

-Alec's POV-

Felix boarded the plane. "DAMN IT ALEC! YOU KILLED THE HUMAN." I rolled my eyes. "Shut it, Felix. She's not dead! If you would listen...her heart is beating." "Stop being so smart!" We started shouting at eachother.

"THEN STOP BEING A IDIOT.""YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.""OH YES I DID, WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" "YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO" "SHUT IT YOU TWO! WE'RE LANDING." I heard my sister speak, I didn't even notice she was there...wow. And then I looked at the position Bella was laying on me. Curled up into a ball. It looked cute. "Get up then! Master Aro wants us to bring Bella..." Must of been Felix, but I didn't look up...I was dazed into this angel in my arms...

-Bella's POV-

I woke up, in a weird room. But then I saw burgundy eyes staring at me. I shivered a little, but kept calm.

"Finally awake?" I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, the door opened, and someone walked in, I didn't recognise him "Wow Alec, you've been hitting on the Human?" Then I heard this...Vampire, laugh.

"Shut i, Demetri!" alec growled and Demetri rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so anyway Aro wants to see you in the Throne Room." He gave me a glance, I guess that message was for me. Then Alec walked over to me and I heard the door close. "Ready to go?" I nodded. Then we walked through halls and halls then we dame to double doors, which looked...old? They opened and I saw 3 people sat on thrones. I recognised them from the picture he had shown me. Aro in the middle had brown hair with red eyes, they stared at mine. Caius on the right, had dirty blonde hair that was scruffy and a bit below his ears. Marcus on the left with brown, almost black hair, he just looked bored. "Hello, Isabella! How nice to finally meet you!" Said Aro, but I just frowned. Once again, how did he know my name? "We've been expecting you for a few months now.." Said the blonde one, Caius, smiling? "Why?" I managed to say, now I felt stupid because all the eyes in the room flickered to me. "Well, it seems that Edward can't read your mind...may I?" He held out his hands, scared I let him take my hands. "Wonderful, just wonderful." "What is it brother?" Marcus spoke. "I cannot read her mind. Lets see if it blocks off every power, Jane?" I waw Jane give me a face as if to day 'I'm sorry!' Then her eyes darkened, I felt nothing, then her eyes went back to red. "Master." It felt nice to hear her voice again. Then Aro laughed, it kind of scared me...then he released my hands and I stood back infront of Alec. "So who do you want to change you, Bella?" Alec, I want Alec "Um..." "You may have a choice, Alec, or Jane?" Dammit. I like them both "Hmm...Alec?" I turned around and Alec nodded. "Very well then, Alec take Bella back to your room" It was his room? But before I could look back, I Was In The Room. "Are You Ready?" I Could Feel His Breathe On My Face. "Yes." I Said, Shutting My Eyes "Ok" then it felt like he was kissing my neck until his teeth sunk in, wow? It didn't hurt.

-5 Days Later-

-Felix's POV-

I burst into Alec's room. "Is it done yet?"I asked, Alec was pacing around like a toddler. "I-I don't know." His voice sounded scared. "Alec, calm down." I assured him. "She'll be ok" "BUT ITS BEEN 5 DAYS!" "Ok, Ok, Calm down bro." He kept pacing. Then Bella moved a little and Alec was right next to her. "Are you awake?" That sounded like the most idiotic question,ever. "DUDE! She is just about to...patience" Then her eyes opened...they were the same colour as Jane's...red with a hint of black.


	2. Chapter 2

-Alec POV-

All of a sudden her eyes turned almost black, yet it still had red. She must be hungry. You could see that her figure had changed, by far. She has long brown wavy hair, it was mid-back. She has paler skin and doesn't look as fragile as she used to be, though she still looks as if, if you touched her she would fall to pieces and could never be repaired. She sat up and looked around, she stared at me. She looked so cute when she had just woken up! Her hair was messy and she was now in a black top and leggings with brown ugg boots that hat white fur on the top. All of a sudden she embraced me in a hug. I hugged her back and nuzzled her neck. Taking a sniff of her divine scent. It smelled of strawberries and coconut. Something you think would never go together, yet they do. Then I heard Felix leave and lightly shut the door. I pulled back and smiled at Bella, she smiled back. Even though you're thinking that she is my mate, she isn't fully, not until I mark her. To become someones mate you need to bite them on the neck, where their scent is the highest. I caressed her cheek and pecked her lips. She had her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist, even though we were sitting. I was sat on a white chair that was beside the bed that she was sat on. This was my room so the bed was pine wood and the covers and pillow was dark brown. the walls were black, the room wasn't very exciting. I'm not sure if me and Bella are sharing a room or not though I wouldn't mind. Well that depends if I get to possessive or not. Such as hissing at anyone that goes near her, maybe even killing them! I hope I don't end up like that. I know that's how the Cullens get. Ugh. I hate mentioning that word.

-Bella POV-

My mind was conscious yet I couldn't open my eyes or move. I could hear someone next to me. I could hear their breathing, their body moving, their voice. "I hope you wake up soon. If you don't I might go crazy." The person chuckled and put a hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb on it and then moving my hair out of my face. I'm not sure who it is but it's Definitely not Edward. My throat was stinging and I couldn't speak. My lips were parted and I felt warm. I could feel the person sit on the bed, he kissed my forehead. I still couldn't move, I tried to open my eyes, to at least find out who it was, but I was stuck, none moving. Damn it. I want to know who it is! Wait...could it be..? That boy. What was his name? I can't remember..Alec? Is it him? My throat groaned with pain. All of a sudden everything started working. I felt 'Alec' move off the bed and go to leave the room. I tried to move and stop him, all that came out was a little "D...don't leave." I felt his presence still in the room. He came and sat on the bed again.

-About 3 hours later-

I woke up, finally. All these hours, Alec's just been pacing around the room. He left once, for about 5 seconds. Then returned. Sigh. He's very over-protective. After he came back he checked me over, to see if anyone had 'touched' me while he was gone. I sighed and got up. I looked around the room to find him sat next to me, on a chair. I smiled at him but ended up staring at his burgundy eyes. I leaned forward and hugged him. He put his arms around my waist, mine around his neck. He seemed deep in thought so I looked at him, confused. He looked down at me. I moved and sat on his lap and placed my head on his shoulder. I snuggled into him and smiled as I fell asleep, again.


End file.
